


А Слизерин поможет тебе на пути к величию...

by Easy_Owl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Growing Up, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Виньетки о времени, проведенном Эдмундом Пэвенси в Хогвартсе.С первого по седьмой курс.





	1. Первый курс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161055) by [MissCatherineEarnshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw). 



В данный конкретный момент Эдмунд сидит на высоком табурете, ожидая, что на его голову нахлобучат Распределяющую Шляпу, и не испытывает по этому поводу никаких эмоций.  Некоторые первогодки волновались и переживали, других едва не разрывало от радости и возбуждения. Большинство из них ("Определенно, маглорожденные", - решает про себя Эдмунд) уже выбрали факультеты, на которые хотели бы попасть. Эдмунд же не уверен, что ему подойдет хоть какой-нибудь.  
  
На другом конце зала Питер, сидя во главе стола Гриффиндора, пристально смотрит, как Макгонагал опускает Шляпу на голову Эдмунда. Питер в последнее время только так на него и смотрел, как если бы он был какой-то хитрой бомбой, готовой взорваться в любой момент. И уж он-то точно не думает, что его младший брат попадет на Гриффиндор. Эдмунд туда все равно не хочет. Он никогда не понимал всей этой суеты вокруг львиного факультета.

"Горстка идиотов, путающих глупость с отвагой", - думает он.

"Звучит очень по-слизерински", - мягко ворчит Шляпа, и, хоть Эдмунд и был осведомлен о ее способности говорить, он все равно вздрагивает, услышав голос в своей голове.

"Значит, ты отправишь меня на Слизерин?" - отвечает он, крепче стискивая зубы, боясь произнести это вслух. Он не хочет выглядеть, как те болваны, которые так и не поняли, что кроме них Шляпу больше никто не слышит.

"Ты полагаешь, что я настолько ленива, Эдмунд Пэвенси?" - вопрошает Шляпа. - "Что я определю куда тебя направить, основываясь на единственной раздраженной мысли?  Я заберусь во все потаенные уголки твоего разума, увижу все твои мечты и чаяния, все амбиции, Эдмунд."

"Но ты всего лишь шляпа", - возражает Эдмунд.

Шляпа разражается ворчливым рыком. Сперва он с некоторым испугом думает, что разозлил ее и что сейчас она прогонит его, отказавшись распределять, но вскоре понимает, что это только смех.

"Меня уже давно никто так не забавлял", - отвечает Шляпа. - "Полагаю, я не ошибусь, распределив тебя на СЛИЗЕРИН!"  
  
Последнее слово она произносит громогласно и стол, убранный зеленым и серебристым, взрывается приветственными выкриками. Макгонагал снимает с его головы Шляпу, и он медленно встает с табурета, со всей возможной гордостью направляясь к столу своего факультета. Но уже практически достигнув своей цели, Эдмунд не удерживается и оборачивается на старшего брата. Питер провожает его взглядом, презрительно поджав губы. Даже с такого расстояния Эдмунд видит разочарование в его глазах; кажется, он только что приобрел статус позора семьи. Но мальчик вдруг понимает, что теперь это его совершенно не беспокоит, и садится за стол к своим новым товарищам.  
  
Где-то глубоко внутри себя он уверен, что Распределяющая Шляпа сделала лучший выбор.

 


	2. Второй курс

Двадцатого декабря Эдмунд со своими приятелями устраивают гриффиндорцам последнюю проделку в этом семестре. На этот раз она включает в себя двух домовых эльфов, не имевших возможности отказаться, и подкуп нескольких хаффлпаффцев (так уж повелось, что только выходцы с этого факультета знали пароль к двери, ведущей на кухню). Эдмунд был выбран в качестве руководителя; именно по этой причине он крадется из подземелий в Большой зал.

Но вскоре удача поворачивается к нему спиной, сталкивая с братом. Буквально. От внезапного толчка Эдмунд падает на пол.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - довольно грубо спрашивает он, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Патрулирую, болван, - цедит сквозь зубы старший Пэвенси, а значок старосты на его груди блестит, будто бы подтверждая его слова. - А вот что ТЫ тут забыл после комендантского часа?

Эдмунд отпускает проклятье про себя - так глупо было с его стороны забыть об обязанностях брата, - и едва слышно огрызается:

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Не мое дело? - скептически переспрашивает Питер. - Сейчас половина двенадцатого, Эдмунд, тебе в принципе не положено в это время находиться где-то дальше гостиной. А ты не известно зачем шатаешься по замку. Что, задумываешь очередную остроумную слизеринскую выходку? Ты и твои друзья сильно ошибаетесь, если считаете, что действовали незаметно все эти месяцы. Я закрывал на это глаза, потому что ты мой брат. Но больше это продолжаться не может!

\- Вот только не надо играть на семейных чувствах, Питер, - выпаливает Эдмунд со злостью. - Я стал для тебя изгоем с тех самых пор, как меня распределили на Слизерин. Так что, хватит лицемерить и признай это уже.

\- У тебя нет права говорить такое, - возражает старший брат. - Я присматривал за тобой всю твою жизнь и всегда был терпелив к твоим выходкам, даже больше, чем было необходимо...

\- Ага, и избегаешь меня при каждом удобном случае. Да ты едва словом со мной обмолвишься, даже дома - или ты полагаешь, я не заметил?

\- Все потому, что ты изменился! - повышает голос Питер. У него вспыхивают щеки, и он начинает говорить так быстро, словно хочет, чтобы этот разговор побыстрее закончился. - Ты уже не тот Эд, которого я знал, и началось это с тех пор, как тебя распределили. Неужели ты сам этого не замечаешь? Ты становишься эгоистичным, любишь манипулировать людьми и не признаешь никого,если не можешь их использовать!

Эдмунд хмурится и медленно качает головой в ответ - такие типичные для Питера суждения, ведь так легко сказать, что во всех переменах в нем виноват факультет, что ему промыли мозги, едва он стал студентом Слизерина.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что это даже звучит по-дурацки? - наконец спрашивает он, издевательски поднимая брови. - Именно из-за моих недостатков, точнее, тех черт моего характера, что так тебе не нравятся, я и был распределен на Слизерин. Ты даже разговаривать со мной не хотел, потому что я уже тогда был тем, с кем бы ты не хотел иметь ничего общего. Жаль, что ты этого еще не понял.

Питер смотрит на брата с огорошенным видом человека, даже не думавшего о сложившейся ситуации под таким углом. Эдмунд не дает ему времени найтись с ответом и проходит мимо него, вместо того, чтобы развернуться и пойти обратно в общежитие. Питер, придя в себя, пытается остановить его, схватив за руку, но Эдмунд выворачивается из его хватки - не хочет он слушать очередную нудную отповедь старшего брата.

\- Мне не стыдно за себя, Питер, за то, кем я становлюсь, - тихо говорит он. - А даже если бы было, ты бы все равно чувствовал себя ответственным за это.

Эдмунд уходит, но ответ Питера его так и не настигает.

Количество баллов Слизерина, отмеряемых изумрудами в огромных песочных часах, к следующему утру осталось неизменным, что могло означать лишь одно - Питер не сообщил о случившемся.

Когда они встречаются взглядами, брошенными через два стола, старший брат по-прежнему выглядит безразлично.


	3. Третий курс

К тринадцати годам Эдмунд узнает о замке и территории вокруг него практически все, что только можно; в особенности это касается тайн, связанных с его факультетом. Нет никого счастливее его, когда он обнаруживает очередной потайной ход, или когда Кровавый Барон рассказывает ему какую-нибудь историю о Салазаре Слизерине. Призраку мальчик нравится, насколько призракам вообще может нравиться хоть кто-то, а Эдмунду куда приятнее проводить время с ним или в компании старых книг, нежели со сверстниками.

Для кого-то со стороны он может показаться одиноким, но он сам себя таким не считает. Он сторонится приятелей-сокурсников в частности потому, что тех занимает только их положение и то, как его сохранить. Эдмунда же перестало интересовать превосходство такого рода. К тому же, он не одержим, как они, желанием вступить в команду по квиддичу и, в добавок ко всему, не испытывает никаких трудностей в учебе. Все это освобождает ему массу свободного времени, которое он посвящает своему новому увлечению - исследованию Хогвартса.

Именно поэтому где-то в середине марта ему удается разыкать на захламленных полках Выручай-комнаты один очень особенный предмет - думосбор Тома Реддла.

Эдмунд очень гордится своим последним открытием. Он узнал о существовании и Выручай-комнаты, и артефакта на ежегодном хеллоуинском ужине у призраков, на который его позвал Кровавый Барон. Там он впервые повстречал Серую Леди, единственную дочь Ровены Рэйвенкло. Когда он вошел в залу, она посмотрела на него так испуганно, что он сразу почувствовал здесь тайну. Так что он сел рядом с ней, хотя мест за столом было предостаточно, и подождал пока она привыкнет к нему. Меньше часа спустя она сказала ему, что он напомнил ей другого темноволосого мальчика с умными глазами, который носил слизеринский шарф и знал каждый потаенный уголок замка. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять о ком она говорила. Эдмунду выпала небывалая возможность узнать больше о юности Реддла, и он охотно ею воспользовался.

Лестью и настойчивостью он выпытал у нее, что она довольно неплохо знала Реддла и поведала ему достаточно секретов, например, открыла для него существование Выручай-комнаты. К тому моменту Эдмунд уже слышал о ее существовании, но впервые узнал о точном месторасположении; уже только ради этого стоило прийти на пиршество призраков, но самое интересное было еще впереди. Чуть позже вечером Серая Леди прошептала ему:

\- Он рассказывал мне, что отыскал там старый думосбор. Тогда ему было всего четырнадцать, едва ли старше, чем ты сейчас, но вряд ли он знал как правильно его использовать.

В ту же минуту Эдмунд осадил ее вопросами о загадочном думосборе, но это было все, что она знала. Возможно, Том Реддл выбросил его, но, что более вероятно, все-таки разобрался как можно его использовать в своих целях. Но Эдмунд счел благоразумным не сообщать Серой Леди о своих догадках. Будучи абсолютно уверенным в верности своих выводов, он обрел вполне конкретную цель, и каждое последующее его взаимодействие с Серой Леди и другими людьми вело его к ней.

Единственное, что Эдмунд знал наверняка, - Реддл обнаружил существование Выручай-комнаты и нашел в ней думосбор и, возможно, применил в личных целях. Но как? И зачем?

Когда он в конце концов находит тот самый предмет, - справедливости ради, стоит сказать, что нашел он всего один думосбор, других в комнате попросту не было, - то гордится собой, как никогда прежде. Он отыскал артефакт, о существовании которого никто не знает, в комнате, о которой практически никто не слышал, и эта вещь может дать ему больше знаний о величайшем темном волшебнике в истории Великобритании. На одно краткое мгновение Эдмунд задумывается, а не стоит ли передать находку более опытному волшебнику, который сможет использовать его более эффективно, - и мысли его ни о ком другом, как о Дамблдоре, ведь Эдмунд, в отличие от своих однокашников, признает ум и талант директора. Но мальчик быстро расстается с этой мыслью; он нашел думосбор сам, ему его и исследовать.

Воспоминания Тома Реддла оказываются не совсем такими, как он ожидал. Не то чтобы он ждал чего-то конкретного, так, строил гипотезы. Он знал, что думосбор нужен для того, чтобы разгрузить голову от воспоминаний - либо слишком праздных, которые и вовсе не нужны, либо наоборот слишком многосложных, запутанных и таких важных, что нужно извлечь их, чтобы взглянуть на них со стороны. Эдмунд использовал бы думосбор именно так.

Но воспоминания Реддла совсем не такие. Практически все они только о нем самом, - как правило, он сидел на кровати, таращась в пространство перед собой, и говорил. Очень много говорил: о себе, о своих амбициях и великих планах на будущее, но большей частью - о своем видении мира волшебников, о своей ненависти к магглам и грязнокровкам, о необходимости изменения методики преподавания магических наук для расширения потенциала магов. И Эдмунд чувствовал в нем, еще юном, Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Тёмного Лорда. Но эти воспоминания казались странными, как если бы были искусственными, собранными самим Реддлом; Эдмунду кажется, что на самом деле все так и есть.

Единственным воспоминанием, которое кажется настоящим, оказывается короткий отрывок первой встречи с Дамблдором, когда директор поджигает старый шкаф, а Реддл кричит от испуга. Каких-то тридцать секунд без начала и конца, но Эдмунд, основываясь на возрасте Реддла и виде бедно обставленной комнаты, предполагает, что это событие имело место быть в сиротском приюте, где будущий Тёмный Лорд провел детство; Эдмунд узнал об этом, когда проводил собственные исследования. Он даже понимает, почему юный Реддл захотел избавиться от этого воспоминания, - оно было унизительным, да и превосходство Дамблдора в то время было болезненно очевидным.

Остальные же немногие воспоминания, просмотренные Эдмундом, выглядели так, словно их специально создали для того, чтобы показать аудитории. Если Эдмунд раньше и сомневался в возможности провернуть такое с собственной памятью, то теперь он абсолютно уверен. Ему интересно, не специально ли Реддл оставил свой думосбор в Выручай-Комнате. Ведь Выручай-Комната, хоть и сокрыта от посторонних глаз, могла дать убежище множеству случайных студентов, которые, в свою очередь, могли найти думосбор. Неужели он на это и рассчитывал? Что кто-нибудь рано или поздно наткнется на этот предмет и примется изучать его функции? Предположение дикое, но ничего другого Эдмунду придумать не удается.

Но даже несмотря на фальшь в тех воспоминаниях. Эдмунду интересно возвращаться в них. Уже в четырнадцать лет Реддл был достаточно харизматичен и умел завораживать, как змея завораживает свою жертву. Эдмунду знакомы все его тезисы, - они не сильно изменились с тех пор, - но слышать, как Реддл сам их проговаривает - отдельное удовольствие, даже если и не разделяешь его идеи.

Вновь и вновь ныряя в его воспоминания, Эдмунд убеждает себя, что делает это для того, чтобы систематизировать свои впечатления, его жесты и медленно распутать хитросплетения его личности. Но раз за разом он садится напротив Реддла, смотрит в его лицо и впитывает каждое его слово. Вскоре ему надоедает ходить в Выручай-Комнату и он переносит думосбор в общежитие. И изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как это его характеризует.

*  
Разумеется, не проходит много времени прежде, чем Дамблдор узнает о существовании думосбора. Эдмунд не знает точно как, - должно быть, постарался кто-то из его слизеринских товарищей, заметивших его маленькую привычку и доложивших декану, который, наверняка, счел происходящее серьезной проблемой, о чем и поведал директору. Скорее всего, наябедничал Мираз, - он и Эдмунд как раз недавно подрались.

Как бы то ни было - Дамблдор в курсе, и именно поэтому Эдмунд сейчас сидит в его кабинете и страшно переживает о своем предполагаемом отчислении. Интересно, как за подобное наказывают? Как это происходит? Мальчик не сомневается, что от директора не укрылось, что думосбор особенный; наивно предполагать обратное. От размышлений о сложившейся ситуации у него голова идет кругом. Ярко-алый феникс, сидящий на своей жерди в другом конце кабинета, осуждающе пялится на него черными бусинами глаз; по крайней мере, Эдмунду так кажется. Позади него Дамблдор перебирает содержимое полок, словно специально заставляя ученика ждать, нервируя его еще сильнее. Но, спустя пять минут мучительного молчания, директор все-таки усаживается за свой стол. Эдмунд ожидает увидеть привычную злость, с которой на него часто смотрят учителя, но Дамблдор на удивление спокоен.

\- Я задам Вам несколько вопросов, - предупреждает он своим низким голом, - и я хочу, чтобы Вы честно ответили на каждый из них, даже если Вам захочется солгать. Иначе я буду вынужден использовать Веритасерум, хотя мне очень не хочется этого делать. Понимаете?

Эдмунд незамедлительно кивает и с ужасом осознает, что у него трясутся руки; он сжимает их в кулаки.

\- Вот и договорились, - тихо отвечает Дамблдор. - Сперва, не расскажете мне, кто помог Вам найти этот думосбор?

\- Никто, - быстро отвечает Эдмунд; технически, он не врет, ведь он сам отыскал эту треклятую вещь в Выручай-комнате. Но, судя по нахмуренным бровям директора, он ждал совсем не такого ответа.

\- Полагаете, я должен поверить, что Вы наткнулись на него случайно? - с осуждением в голосе спрашивает Дамблдор, и Эдмунд, не задумываясь, выдает ту часть правды, что собирался утаить.

\- Не случайно. Я нашел его, потому что целенаправленно искал. Мне о нем рассказала Серая Леди.

\- Хорошо, - кивает директор; он не давит, не выспрашивает, где именно Эдмунд нашел думосбор, за что мальчик ему благодарен; он хочет сохранить существование Выручай-комнаты в тайне. - И как долго Вы хранили его в общежитии?

\- Две недели.

\- Полагаете, Вы исследовали все его содержимое?

Тут Эдмунд не удерживается и чешет в затылке; этот вопрос какое-то время терзает и его самого.

\- Не могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что да. Вроде бы всё, но я не уверен, что правильно использовал думосбор. Признаться, я довольно неумело с ним обращался.

\- По моим подсчетам, там должно быть семь воспоминаний, - серьезным тоном прерывает его Дамблдор. - Вы со мной согласны?

К величайшему стыду Эдмунда, считать ему приходится на пальцах - число кажется ему верным, но все просмотренные им воспоминания смешались в его голове, едва он попытался мысленно разделить их.

\- Согласен, но, повторюсь, я не уверен. Их так тяжело разграничить, они очень похожи.

\- Именно! - перебивает его директор, и впервые за всю беседу он кажется скорее заинтригованным, нежели сердитым. - Они очень похожи, и я думаю, что именно это делает их такими интересными.

\- Эти воспоминания словно пробные попытки, - бормочет себе под нос Эдмунд, размышляя вслух; к его удивлению Дамблдор едва не подпрыгивает после его слов.

\- И я так думаю. Только это проваленные попытки. Будто он хотел создать что-то большее, значимое, но ошибся в процессе, - директор замолкает ненадолго и погружается в свои мысли.

\- Что заставляет Вас думать, что он ошибся, сэр? - с опаской спрашивает Эдмунд, не сумев удержать свое любопытство.

\- А разве не очевидно? - голос Дамблдора спокоен. - Если бы он преуспел, то не оставил бы думосбор здесь. Но эта вещь кажется мне брошенной. Однако, - добавляет он немного погодя, - я могу и ошибаться.

\- Как Вы думаете, чего он хотел достичь? - снова спрашивает Эдмунд, решивший испытать свою удачу, пока есть возможность.

\- Боюсь, что на этот вопрос не осмелюсь ответить даже я, - задумчиво отвечает директор. - Не хочу рисковать и оказаться абсолютно неправым. Но я пригласил Вас сюда совсем по другой причине, мистер Пэвенси.

Всего одна фраза - и Эдмунд снова провинившийся студент, ожидающий наказания, которое, по его собственному мнению, он не заслужил. В чем его вообще обвиняют? Но Дамблдор снова удивляет его.

\- Лорд Волдеморт склоняет на свою сторону не только неразумных и слабовольных людей. Для него это слишком просто, поэтому он искушает умных магов, таких, как он сам. Хотят они того или нет, все они могут попасть под его влияние, если достаточно его заинтересуют. И я говорю не об Империо. Он добивается своего сладкоречивостью, вкрадчивой убедительностью и фальшивым сочувствием, делает неправдоподобные предложения, одаривая слушателя чарующей улыбкой. Я множество раз видел эту силу в действии и с уверенностью могу сказать, что он был чертовски хорош в этом еще будучи подростком. Вы осознаете, какую власть он уже имеет над Вами? Вы слушали его часами, слушали, как он снова и снова проговаривает одни и те же предложения, - а это всего лишь подделка в думосборе. Можете представить себе как велика его реальная мощь?

\- Думаю, я знаю, что я искал в этом думосборе, сэр, - раздраженно перебивает его Эдмунд. Дамблдор, трактуя его поведение, делает из него дурака, а Эдмунд ненавидит это. - Мне просто было любопытно. Я хотел побольше узнать о нем, поэтому продолжал слушать его раз за разом, искал ответы на интересующие меня вопросы.

\- И именно здесь кроется главная иллюзия, - директор устало улыбается. - Вы думали, что сможете для себя понять Лорда Волдеморта, разложить по полочкам его логику и мотивы, как и многие другие до Вас. Все они потерпели поражение; Вас ждала бы та же участь.

\- Возможно, Вы правы, - буркает Эдмунд, удивляясь тому, что вообще согласился с ним. Слова директора сильно задели его, а игнорировать их у него, не смотря на все желание, не получается; в том, что сказал Дамблдор, было что-то, что терзало мальчика все это время, что-то, чего он сам не мог понять и облачить в слова. Но все же Дамблдор был прав.

\- Рад, что мы достигли согласия, - мягко отвечает Дамблдор; его глаза хитро поблескивают за стеклами очков-половинок.

\- Как Вы меня накажете? - внезапно выпаливает Эдмунд; этот вопрос терзал его с самого начала их разговора.

\- В общем-то, никак, - Дамблдор лишь качает головой, словно бы разочарован таким вопросом. - Да, Вы приняли несколько ошибочных решений. И самым неверным из них было умолчать о думосборе. Вам следовало прийти ко мне сразу, как только Вы его обнаружили. Но я не могу придумать подходящего наказания за Ваше любопытство и безрассудство: простое будет бесполезным, суровое - несоразмерным. Разумеется, я могу лишить очков Ваш факультет... - небрежным тоном говорит директор, и Эдмунд застывает на месте, - но и это не решит вопрос должным образом. Кроме того, следует принимать во внимание, что Вы в этой ситуации в равной степени и жертва, и виновник. Единственное, что я могу сделать, так это дать Вам совет. Никогда не переоценивайте свои возможности, мистер Пэвенси. Как бы неубедительно это ни звучало, Вам следует всегда думать о последствиях каждого принятого Вами решения.

Эдмунд мрачно кивает; эти слова вовсе не стали для него каким-то откровением, но он и сам не знает, чего он ждал. Хотя бы стало ясно, что его не отчисляют из-за собственной глупости. Их беседа явно подходит к концу, - Дамблдор уже стает со своего места, - и Эдмунд решается последний беспокоящий его вопрос.

\- Вы говорили всерьез, сэр? Когда сказали, что я умный?

\- Разумеется, серьезно, - удивленно отвечает директор. - В конце концов, Вам тринадцать лет, а Вы отыскали артефакт, о котором никто даже не знал. Неужели Вы сомневаетесь в себе, мистер Пэвенси?

\- Не то, что бы я сомневался, - серьезно отвечает мальчик, потому что нет, не было у него сомнений, и добавляет, - просто волшебников со Слизерина редко хвалят за их ум, сэр, полагая, что мы всего добиваемся хитростью и изворотливостью.

\- Уверяю Вас, без ума это не возможно. Кроме того, сам великий Мерлин был выходцем со Слизерина. Никто не осмелится утверждать, что только студенты Рэйвенкло могут быть умными.

\- Мэрлин оказался в заточении, потому валял дурака перед озерной девой, - брякнул Эдмунд не задумываясь. Дамблдор лишь усмехается.

\- Слизеринец может совершать глупости, когда дело касается любви... Как и гриффиндорец может быть ослеплен жаждой славы. Не судите о человеке только по его факультету, - совершенно серьезно отвечает ему директор.

Он провожает студента до двери; Эдмунду ужасно любопытно, о чем же сейчас думает Дамблдор, от чего-то это волнует его сверх всякой меры.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что однажды Вы станете великим волшебником, мистер Пэвенси, - торжественным тоном заявляет Дамблдор. - Постарайтесь стать еще и добрым, - и прежде, чем Эдмунд находится с ответом, он добавляет с мягкой улыбкой. - Полагаю, Ваши брат и сестра уже заждались снаружи.

Эдмунд буквально примерзает к месту. Перед его глазами проносятся все ежедневные ссоры с братом за последние месяцы, вспоминается пренебрежение Сьюзан из-за этих стычек, - теперь они оба возненавидят его еще сильнее и больше не будут считать частью своей семьи. Попасть на Слизерин уже само по себе было плохо, а вот это...

\- Вы рассказали им? - едва не заикаясь спрашивает он.

\- Не все, само собой. Я лишь намекнул им на то, что ты столкнулся с темными силами. Не думаю, что их стоило посвящать во все детали. Кстати об этом, будет лучше, если Вы не станете никому рассказывать о Вашем опыте. В свою очередь, я тоже сохраню эту информацию в тайне. Этот думосбор может стать предметом нездорового интереса, но я все еще не знаю, что лучше - уничтожить его или же спрятать.

Эдмунд кивает, прощается с директором и наконец покидает его кабинет. И, едва оказавшись в коридоре, он попадает в крепкие объятья Питера, бормочущего что-то вроде "Мы так волновались за тебя", "Что, ради всего святого, стряслось? Во что ты снова влип?". Сьюзан стоит рядом; она выглядит так, словно совсем недавно плакала.

И в этот самый момент, когда его ребра скрипят под натиском братских объятий, Эдмунд дает себе обещание прислушаться к совету Дамблдора, - он станет хорошим человеком.


	4. Четвертый курс

Когда Эдмунд переходит на четвертый курс, Люси распределяют на Гриффиндор. Едва ли удивительный итог, но она страшно переживала об этом задолго до церемонии.

*  
\- Говорю же тебе, ты определенно попадешь на Гриффиндор, - повторил он в сотый раз за утро. - Не знаю никого, кто больше бы подходил для того факультета, чем ты.

\- Ты только Питеру этого не говори, - робко шепнула ему сестра, и эта скромность совсем не вязалась с ее обычно деятельной и восторженной натурой.

\- Он бы со мной согласился, - заверил Эдмунд и втащил ее чемодан в вагон, охнув под его весом; ох уж эти первогодки и их новенький инвентарь. Встав у окна, они помахали на прощание матери. Питера нигде не было видно, должно быть, увязался за симпатичной помощницей старосты Хаффлпаффа. Сьюзан тоже растворилась в толпе. Эдмунд подумал немного и все-таки добавил. - Несмотря на то, что я уверен в твоем распределении, не будет ничего страшного, если ты попадешь на другой факультет. Взять хотя бы меня, - я учусь на, казалось бы, самом непопулярном факультете в Хогвартсе, однако дела у меня идут очень даже неплохо.

Люси лишь мельком взглянула на него, но он знал, что она скажет, еще до того как она открыла рот.

\- Раньше я думала, что это какая-то ошибка, что тебя распределили неправильно, - пробубнила она. - Ты ведь мой брат, и ты такой добрый, а во всех сказках про Слизерин говорили, что это факультет злых волшебников. Я боялась, что и ты станешь злым. Но этого не случилось, и раз ты говоришь, что Слизерин хороший факультет, то я верю тебе.

Эдмунд не удержался от смешка, в котором все-таки была капелька грусти. Он часто слышал эти слова от совершенно разных людей.

\- В одиннадцать я и близко не был добрым, Люси. По меньшей мере, таким добрым, как ты сейчас. Думаю, я был слишком зол на весь мир. Но я уверен, что Шляпа все равно отправила бы меня на Слизерин, так что я оказался там, где должен быть.

Люси кивнула с абсолютно серьезной мордашкой, и он взъерошил ее волосы. Она попыталась спрятать улыбку, но попытка с треском провалилась.

\- И запомни, кто бы что ни говорил, у каждого факультета свои недостатки. Гриффиндорцы, к примеру, тоже могут вести себя, как законченные кретины, - увидев, как вытянулось лицо сестры, он быстро добавил, - не в обиду будет сказано твоим будущим однокашникам.

Пока они говорили, поезд тронулся с места.

\- Мне остаться с тобой? - спросил он, кивнув на пустые места в одном из купе, где двое первогодок тихо жались к окну.

\- Неа, я справлюсь, - храбро заявила Люси, - да и тебя друзья заждались. Увидимся позже.  
Эдмунд улыбнулся, проводив ее взглядом, и помахал ей напоследок. А затем пошел искать своих приятелей.

*  
Он вспоминает об этом разговоре уже в главном зале замка, когда Люcи садится на табурет, как и он три года назад. Через минуту она направляется к убранному красным столу, взорвавшемуся аплодисментами, и Эдмунд хлопает ей вместе с гриффиндорцами. Это выглядит странно, но за его собственным столом взглянуть на него осмелились лишь немногие, - остальные привыкли к его чудачествам.

Чуть позже он сам подходит к столу Гриффиндора, чтобы поздравить сестру. Она сидит между Питером и другим семикурсником; ее глаза буквально сияют, а когда она замечает его приближение, то ее улыбка становится шире.

\- Поздравляю, Люси, - говорит он громко, хотя стоит прямо перед ней, так и притягивая подозрительные взгляды остальных. Для прочих гриффиндорцев он был слизеринцем до мозга костей, но его брат и сестра оборачиваются к нему с улыбкой, и больше ничего не имеет значения.

Питер с гордостью хлопает сестру по плечу и обращается к Эдмунду:

\- Мы ни разу не сомневались в таком исходе, правда? - и Эдмунд с энтузиазмом поддакивает.

Люси смеется, но вдруг серьезнеет и спрашивает, будет ли Эдмунд ее презирать, если она вдруг тоже станет вести себя как законченная кретинка. Питер сурово хмурится, услышав такие слова из уст младшей сестренки, а лица гриффиндорцев, ставших свидетелями этого разговора озадаченно вытягиваются. Эдмунду с трудом удается подавить смех. Буквально на несколько секунд он задумывается о собственном распределении, о бесконечных ссорах с Питером, о бесчисленных попытках понять себя и узнать где его место. Но Питер и Люси все еще смотрят на него, один выжидающе, вторая - обеспокоенно надув губы. И невеселые мысли ускользают.

\- Что ты, Люси, конечно не буду. Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда Гриффиндор будет выигрывать матчи по квиддичу и отхватывать кубок школы, - отвечает он, и Люси хохочет. Эдмунд подхватывает ее смех.

У него есть предчувствие, что этот год будет хорошим.


	5. Пятый курс

Эдмунд знакомится с Каспианом на пятом курсе. Точнее, не совсем так, - он знал его и раньше. В прошлом году Каспиан и Сьюзан встречались. Тогда все четверо Пэвенси часто проводили время вместе, так как это был последний год в школе, когда у них еще оставалась такая возможность. Так что Эдмунд завел шапочное знакомство с парнем Сьюзан до того как их скоротечный роман закончился.

Но так как Каспиан являл собой лишь очередного из бесчисленных поклонников Сьюзан, которые целыми днями не сводили с нее влюбленных взглядов, словно она была сошедшей с небес богиней, Эдмунд не особо обращал на него внимание. А потом Сьюзан, как бывало часто, рассталась с ним ради нового ухажера, и причина для редких встреч исчезла.

Так что по-настоящему Эдмунд знакомится с Каспианом в библиотеке, в апреле. Он нес огромную кипу книг, с трудом удерживая равновесие, когда практически налетел на Каспиана, стоявшего перед стеллажом с открытым в изумлении ртом.

\- Ты что, в библиотеке раньше никогда не был? - сухо интересуется Эдмунд, чудом избежавший падения, и Каспиан тут же оборачивается к нему.

\- Что? Нет, я... Я был. Конечно был, - начинает тараторить он, встретив недобрый взгляд Эдмунда. - Просто не находил времени исследовать ее полностью. А через два месяца у меня ЖАБА, так что...

"А я думал, что все хаффлпаффцы учатся прилежно," - успевает подумать Эдмунд, разглядев чужой шарф, но тут же одергивает себя. Он гордится тем, что он - слизеринец, - в отличие от своих однокашников, не судит о людях по их факультету.

\- И ты сдаешь Уход за магическими существами? - спрашивает он, пробежав взглядом по корешкам книг на полках стеллажа.

\- Эм... Нет, - теряется Каспиан, застигнутый врасплох. - Я просто шел мимо. На самом деле, я поражен разнообразием и количеством книг, которые тут можно найти. Ты знал, что здесь около сотни книг посвященных только драконам?

\- Это же библиотека Хогвартса, - отвечает Эдмунд, ничуть не впечатленный сообщением старшекурсника. - Здесь можно найти исчерпывающую информацию о чем угодно, кроме, пожалуй, особо опасных вещей и явлений. Хотя, если получить допуск в Запретную секцию, то и это не проблема. Однажды я нашел книгу о том как использовать клыки докси в качестве предметов декора.

Каспиан смеется в ответ, за что удостаивается строгого взгляда от мадам Пинс, наводившей порядок на полках поблизости.

\- Может, ты подскажешь, где мне найти книги по Трансфигурации? Думаю, что из всех дисциплин, к экзамену мне нужно подтягивать именно ее.

\- Хорошо, - Эдмунд задумывается; неужели этот парень действительно игнорировал существование библиотеки до сих пор? - Можешь поискать там и вон там, - Эдмунд сопровождает слова жестами, указывая в разные области библиотеки, а затем кивает на ближайшую к ним полку. - Начни, пожалуй с отсюда. Там есть книги, которые больше подходят для старшекурсников.

\- Учту, - послушно кивает Каспиан, щурится, словно пытаясь запомнить все места, куда указал Эдмунд, и направляется к обозначенным полкам. Но, сделав два шага, он оборачивается. - Большое спасибо, эээ... Эдмунд, верно? Ты же младший брат Сьюзан, я правильно помню?

Одного взгляда в лицо Каспиана хватает, чтобы понять причину такой хороше памяти, - он все еще сохнет по Сьюзан, бедняга. Милая сестрица часто недооценивает собственное влияние на умы своих ухажеров.

\- С ней все хорошо? Со Сьюзан, - продолжает Каспиан, не дожидаясь его ответа.

Эдмунд старается сдержать улыбку. Ему хочется сказать, что Каспиан видит ее не реже, чем он. В конце концов, они учатся на одном курсе и у них есть общие дисциплины. Но ответить так было бы с его стороны ужасно мелочно.

\- Да, она в порядке. Немного нервничает из-за предстоящего экзамена.

\- Как и все мы, - слабо улыбается Каспиан и уходит. Глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, Эдмунд мысленно делает пометку - попросить Сьюзан поговорить со своим бывшим парнем.

*  
После этого случая Эдмунд продолжает раз за разом встречать Каспиана в библиотеке. Нет, он не стал ходить туда чаще обычного, - его собственный экзамен приближался семимильными шагами, но он чувствовал себя уверенным в своих силах, к тому же, сейчас у него нет никаких интересных тем для самостоятельного изучения. Это значит, что сам Каспиан участил свои визиты в библиотеку. Он всегда казался погруженным в учебу, когда Эдмунд замечал его. Вокруг него высились стопки книг по Трансфигурации, Защите от темных искусств и Зельеделию. Иногда за его столом собираются другие хаффлпаффцы, такие же семикурсники, сбежавшие из общей комнаты в общежитии в отчаянной попытке найти тихое место для учебы. Но чаще он сидит, зарывшись носом в записи, в полном одиночестве. Каспиан не всегда замечает присутствие Эдмунда, но когда подобное случается, то машет ему рукой в знак приветствия. В такие дни Эдмунд подходит ближе, чтобы перекинуться с ним парой слов, что убавляет ему очков в глазах мадам Пинс, записавшей его в свои любимчики.  
Они разговаривают о предмете, который Каспиан изучает в конкретный день, о причине, что привела Эдмунда в библиотеку (каждый раз новую), и иногда, в последнее время все реже и реже, речь заходит о Сьюзан. Как и собирался, Эдмунд попросил сестру поговорить с Каспианом. Она пообещала выполнить его просьбу, однако заметила, что он вовсе не так уж безнадежно влюблен.

\- Мы расстались почти год назад, но даже тогда он не казался мне сильно расстроенным этим фактом.

\- А ты не думала, что он просто очень хорошо скрывает свои чувства? - возразил на это Эдмунд, потому что, пусть Каспиан и не казался угнетенным расставанием, но мог до сих пор переживать, ведь даже ему, постороннему человеку, это заметно.

Сьюзан похлопала его по плечу с видом "ничего ты не знаешь об отношениях", однако сомневаться в том, что она сдержит свое обещание, не приходилось. Однако он понятия не имеет, чем закончился их разговор, изменил ли он что-то между ними, была ли это серьезная беседа или обмен парой фраз между занятиями. Но проходят дни, и Каспиан упоминает о ней все реже и уже почти не интересуется тем, как у нее дела, а если и задает такой вопрос, то в его взгляде больше не проскальзывает прежняя мечтательность; Эдмунд все больше утверждается в мысли, что Каспиан не так уж безнадежен.

К концу мая, когда дни становятся длиннее, а СОВ буквально дышит в затылок, Эдмунд находит себя в библиотеке, сидящим за столом вместе с Каспианом. Он оправдывается тем, что хаффлпаффец всегда выбирает самый идеальный по расположению, что, впрочем, действительно так, но на самом деле ему нравятся с ним разговаривать. Не так давно Каспиан признался, что хочет быть аврором (Эдмунд и сам догадывался, исходя из круга предметов, что тот изучал), поэтому так усердно готовится, ведь на ЖАБА ему нужны хорошие оценки. Он буквально светится, когда говорит об этом, напоминая Эдмунду Питера, который проходил через то же испытание в прошлом году, и точно с таким же выражением рассказывал о своей будущей работе. Должно быть, у авроров это общее. Эдмунд помогал ему готовиться к некоторым экзаменам, особенно к Зельеделию, в котором особенно преуспел, так что иногда он протягивает руку помощи и Каспиану. К счастью, хаффлпаффец ничуть не оскорбляется тем, что ему предлагает помощь пятикурсник, и даже рад, когда Эдмунд вызывается сыграть роль репетитора; отказывался он только из опасения, что слизеринец завалит собственный экзамен, если продолжит отвлекаться на него.

\- Я себя не прощу, если из-за меня тебе не хватит баллов для Превосходно, - говорит он ему однажды, и Эдмунд смеется и с улыбкой отвечает, что для этого нужно что-то посерьезнее. Каспиан хмурится, но затем понимает, что надменность в его словах напускная, и подхватывает чужое веселье. Это еще одна черта, которая нравится Эдмунду в нем, - он понимает его шутки, почти всегда, и даже если случается так, что очередная шпилька задевает его, то он не обижается, как это бывало, к примеру, с Питером и Сьюзан. Будь Эдмунд глупее, он списал бы все на благодушие, свойственное всем хаффлпаффцам, но он продолжает следовать собственному правилу не судить людей по факультету.

\- Тебе не место в Слизерине, - ни с того ни с сего говорит Каспиан в последнюю среду мая, пока они сидят в библиотеки практически в полном одиночестве. Эдмунд, собиравшийся погонять товарища по Зельеделию, так и замирает, уткнувшись пальцем в диаграмму с составом зелья, и, подняв на него взгляд, понимает, что тот вовсе не шутит.

\- И где же, по-твоему, мое место? - улыбается Эдмунд, с усилием удерживая непринужденное выражение лица.

\- В Рэйвенкло. Я считаю тебя умнейшим человеком из всех, с которыми знаком, - тут же отвечает Каспиан. - Это учитывая, что я встречался с твоей сестрой, - уже шутливым тоном добавляет он, будто пытаясь разрядить напряженную обстановку.

\- Как бы ты чувствовал себя, если бы тебе сказали, что твое распределение ошибочно? - как можно более нейтрально спрашивает Эдмунд, оборвав зрительный контакт и уставившись на чистый лист бумаги.

\- Я бы разозлился, - отвечает Каспиан, хмурясь. - Но я говорил совсем не об этом.

\- Хаффлпафф, например, вовсе не считают лучшим факультетом, - обрывает его Эдмунд, но, заметив печальное выражение Каспиана, сразу же жалеет о сказанных словах, однако все равно заканчивает предложение, - что в некотором смысле действительно так.

\- Я не согласен, - скептичным тоном отвечает Каспиан. - То есть, да, наши выпускники гораздо реже становятся известными волшебниками, и мы не так часто выигрываем кубок школы, но никто не боится нас так, как слизеринцев, и...

\- И Сам-Знаешь-Кто не учился на Хаффлпафф, верно. Знаешь, забудь, что я сейчас сказал, - резко перебивает его Эдмунд. Сказать по правде, он очень устал от подобного отношения и порой просто не мог не начать отстаивать честь своего факультета. Ему чертовски надоело клеймо "плохих парней", лежащее на его однокашниках, ведь они представляют из себя гораздо большее, чем просто безнравственное хулиганье. И наивно было полагать, что Каспиан поймет его.

Когда он наконец поднимает голову, то как Каспиан, старательно избегая его взгляда, смотрит в стену перед собой, поджав губы. Кажется, что он тоже сердится. Но очень быстро напряжение уходит, и он снова смотрит на Эдмунда.

\- Прости, - тихо извиняется он. - Это задумывалось как комплимент, потому что ты был так любезен со мной эти последние недели. Я никогда не видел, что бы слизеринцы так вели себя и подумал... - он замолкает, подбирая слова, вздыхает и ерошит свои волосы. - Не понимаю, о чем я только думал. Извини, я повел себя, как дурак. Ты прощаешь меня?

Он говорит это с таким лицом, что Эдмунд не удерживает улыбки и ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

\- Конечно, прощаю, - отвечает он. - А ты прости, что вышел из себя. Я не должен был оскорблять твой факультет, это было глупо.

\- Вероятно, я это заслужил, - Каспиан смотрит ему в глаза, и Эдмунд чувствует внезапный прилив симпатии к этому парню, сопровождающийся чувством вины за сказанные слова.

\- Умнейший человек, из тех что я знаю, как-то сказал мне, что не стоит судить о людях по их факультету, - мягко отвечает Эдмунд. - И это лучший из всех советов, которые я когда-либо получал. Я стараюсь всегда следовать ему, хотя это непросто, особенно, если мое мнение противопоставлено большинству.

\- Что ж, теперь этот совет стал лучшим в жизни и для меня, - с широкой улыбкой замечает Каспиан, и Эдмунд улыбается в ответ. Может, с его стороны очень самонадеянно так думать, но ему кажется, что у него появился хороший друг.


	6. Шестой курс

Поздней апрельской ночью Эдмунд набирается храбрости и все-таки отправляет Каспиану письмо, в котором спрашивает, не хочет ли тот провести пасхальные праздники в особняке профессора Кёрка.  
Он уже давно вынашивал эту идею, ведь давно не виделся с Каспианом, с августа прошлого года, если быть точным, и Эдмунд успел соскучиться. Они переписывались, и Каспиан, начавший карьеру аврора, всегда находил время в своем загруженном графике, чтобы написать письмо. Но это было вовсе не то же самое, что живое общение. А их встреча, запланированная на Рождество, была отменена в последний момент из-за аврала на работе у Каспиана.

Так что, когда профессор Кёрк предложил Эдмунду и его брату с сестрами приехать к нему в гости на Пасху, он сразу подумал о том, чтобы позвать Каспиана. Он знал, что ни Питер, ни Сьюзан приехать не смогут, у первого была намечена стажировка, у последней - поездка с родителями в Америку. Даже у Люси были свои планы, - она уезжала к другу в Ирландию. Ехать к профессору одному Эдмунду совсем не хотелось, но сидеть в одиночку дома в Лондоне хотелось еще меньше; тут-то он и вспомнил, что давно не видел друга, и понял, что ему выпала идеальная возможность пригласить его. Сперва Эдмунд написал профессору, узнать, не будет ли он против. Но тот незамедлительно прислал ему ответ, в котором уверил его, что идея великолепная, и он совершенно не возражает. Вскоре после этого Эдмунд написал письмо Каспиану, но долгое время колебался, прежде чем отправить, - очень уж боялся отказа. Ему потребовалось три недели, чтобы решиться.

*  
Каспиан отвечает очень быстро и очень коротко, - на клочке бумаги, что Эдмунд получает через два дня после отправки своего письма, жирным шрифтом написано лишь слово "Да". Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он пишет: "Замечательно, я встречу тебя на Кингс Кросс в субботу 28го". Подумав, он дописывает: "Моих родственников с нами не будет". Хотя, на самом деле, он имел в виду, что там не будет Сьюзан. В первом своем письме он мог высказаться недостаточно ясно, а давать Каспиану ложную надежду совсем не хочется.

В ответном послании значится: "Хорошо, увидимся на вокзале. P.S. Без проблем." И Эдмунд гадает, расстроился ли Каспиан.

Через две недели, когда они встречаются на платформе, Каспиан улыбается так, что кажется, будто еще немного и у него треснут щеки. Он обнимает Эдмунда и не выпускает его из объятий целую минуту, а после ерошит его волосы.

\- Рад снова увидеть тебя, - он все еще улыбается. Эдмунд чувствует то же самое, но не может подобрать правильных слов.

Их выходные проходят на редкость уютно и мирно. Они подолгу беседуют с профессором Кёрком, читают и гуляют по окрестностям. А иногда забывают, что они серьезные юноши, и устраивают сражения на старых деревянных мечах, на которых Питер и Эдмунд дрались в свой предыдущий визит. В эти моменты, когда оба заливисто хохочут, когда трава щекочет босые ноги, а солнце приятно греет кожу, Эдмунд считает, что счастливее он никогда не был.

*  
Как-то вечером, когда они устраиваются с книгами в удобных креслах, читая при свете свечей, Эдмунд ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Каспиана. Его лицо наполовину скрыто тенью, но разглядеть его профиль все же можно: губы тронуты легкой улыбкой, взгляд внимательно скользит по строчкам в книге, брови немного сведены к переносице. К вечеру на его подбородке начала пробиваться щетина, и это раздражает Эдмунда больше потому, что он внезапно ощущает потребность встать и прикоснуться к лицу Каспиана. Похожие мысли за последние несколько дней посещают его все чаще: как Каспиану идет приобретенный загар, как его волосы блестят под полуденным солнцем. Он знает, что по отношению к лучшему другу не стоит проявлять подобный интерес, и мысль о том, что Каспиан станет его сторониться, если вдруг узнает об этом, заставляет его поеживаться от страха. Но как Эдмунду вообще скрывать это, если он понятия не имеет, что происходит?..

Каспиан щелкает пальцами у него перед носом, прерывая его размышления.

\- О чем задумался? - смешливо интересуется он. - Ты смотришь в одну точку уже минут десять как.

\- Да так, - едва не заикается Эдмунд, чувствуя, как от стыда краснеет шея. - Ни о чем серьезном.

\- Уверен? - настаивает Каспиан, а его улыбка становится шире. - Ты в последнее время часто вот так вот залипаешь в никуда. Если б я не знал, то сказал бы, что ты влюблен.

Эдмунд молчит секунд десять, осознает сказанное.

\- Я... я нет, - запинается он. - Не влюблен, то есть.

Он знает, что жар с шеи уже переползает на щеки, поэтому поспешно прячется за книгой, притворяясь, что читает. Когда он снова поднимает голову, то видит, что Каспиан пододвигается ближе и сидит в каком-то полуметре, опираясь на подлокотник кресла Эдмунда.

\- Но бы мне сказал, в случае чего? - интересуется он, очаровательно улыбаясь. Эдмунд прикусывает губу, не зная что ответить. Чего он только добивается?

\- Сам-то хорош, - невпопад отвечает он, и как только Каспиан вопросительно поднимает брови, то сразу жалеет о выборе слов.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ну, в своих письмах ты не писал, что встречался с кем-нибудь в этом году. Да и я не припомню, чтобы видел тебя с девушкой с тех пор, как мы познакомились, хотя, не сомневаюсь, что варианты у тебя были. Вероятно, так было потому, что уже тогда у тебя был кто-то особенный, и нас ты не знакомил.

Улыбка Каспиана становится хищной.

\- И кто бы это мог быть? - шепотом спрашивает он, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Очевидно же, что Сьюзан, - чуть раздраженно отвечает Эдмунд.

Однако реакция Каспиана его обескураживает: сперва тот хмурится, а затем фыркает и хохочет в голос.

\- Что такого смешного я сказал? - с недовольным видом интересуется Эдмунд.

Каспиан смахивает выступившие от смеха слезы.

\- Да ничего такого. Ты ужасно умный, Эд, но порой очевидного не понимаешь...

Эдмунд не понимает, к чему он клонит, как и не понимает, зачем Каспиан придвинулся так близко; кажется, что он может сосчитать его ресницы.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь что, - и Каспиан целует его, окончательно сокращая дистанцию между ними.

И на короткое мгновение Эдмунд думает, что ему лишь чудится, но ладонь Каспиана на его руке, его волосы, щекочущие лицо, - ощущаются слишком реально. Он не спит, все это действительно происходит. Пока приходит осознание, Каспиан уже отстраняется; Эдмунд бездумно тянется следом и в этот раз целует его сам, наконец-то понимая, что чувствует Каспиана так, как прежде не приходилось, и что именного этого ему всегда хотелось.

\- Долго же до тебя доходило, Пэвенси, - улыбается Каспиан, ткнувшись лбом в лоб Эдмунда.

Тот молчит целых тридцать секунд, а потом осмеливается спросить:

\- И как долго? - ему нужно знать сколько именно времени он уже потерял.

\- С прошлого лета, - уверенно отвечает Каспиан.

\- Почему же ты ничего не говорил? - Эдмунд даже поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза растерянно.

\- До недавнего времени я не был уверен, что ты ответишь взаимностью, - Каспиан пожимает плечами. - Ты вообще этой темы никогда не касался, так что я не хотел рисковать нашей дружбой.

\- Беру назад свои слова, - с улыбкой отвечает Эдмунд. - Ты дурак, - и снова целует Каспиана, не давая ему рассмеяться.


	7. Седьмой курс

В яркий, солнечный денек в конце июня Эдмунд сдал последний экзамен ЖАБА.

Буквально купаясь в непередаваемом чувстве свободы, он поднимается в Северную башню, чтобы повидаться с Люси; ее занятия по классу Предсказаний как раз должен были закончиться. Он напевает себе под нос, радуясь, что месяц мучений остался позади, хоть оно того и стоило. Эдмунд всегда мог предугадать результаты своих экзаменов еще даже не выйдя из класса, и в этот раз одобрение в глазах преподавателя выглядело, как доброе предзнаменование.

Довольный собой, он даже не замечает как преодолевает сто пятьдесят ступенек мучительного подъема; в свое время он проклинал эту лестницу каждый раз, когда наступало время занятий с мистером Тумнусом.

Он не успевает постучать, - голос профессора из-за двери приглашает его войти. Эдмунд идет осторожно, ведь в комнате бардак: всюду валяются подушки, книги, стоят заварочные чайнички.  
Сестра и мистер Тумнус сидят за маленьким столиком и разглядывают пустые чашки, вероятнее всего, читают будущее по чайным листьям.

\- Проходи-проходи, Эдмунд, - дружелюбно повторяет профессор. Он всегда звал всех Пэвенси по их именам, даже во время занятий.

Люси наконец-то отрывается от своего занятия, ослепительно улыбаясь. Предсказания всегда оказывали на нее позитивное влияние; в их семье она была самой способной, - не говоря уже о том, что самой заинтересованной, - в этой сфере. И мистер Тумнус явно был одним из ключевых факторов, мотивировавших Люси, - начиная с третьего курса, она только и делала, что говорила о своем профессоре, - но она несомненно владела даром к прорицанию.

\- Мы как раз увидели в чаинках нечто интересное, - с привычным энтузиазмом сообщает он брату.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - Эдмунд присаживается на подушку рядом с ней после приглашающего жеста профессора.

\- Боюсь, что наша встреча на сегодня окончена, Люси, - тихо замечает профессор, в последний раз заглядывая в чашку. - Меньше, чем через десять минут у меня назначена встреча с профессором Дамблдором.

\- Что Вы, никаких проблем, - улыбается Люси. - Хотите, я помогу прибраться?

\- Было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо, - мягко соглашается Тумнус, и Люси встает со своего места, собирая со стола блюдца.

\- Помочь? - в свою очередь интересуется у нее Эдмунд.

\- Неа, - она хлопает его по плечу, - не переживай Эд. Отдыхай.

\- Люси рассказала мне, что сегодня был твой последний экзамен, - говорит мистер Тумнус, когда они остаются вдвоем. - Все прошло хорошо?

\- Думаю да, - отвечает он, не желая показаться самонадеянным. - Мне хорошо давалась Защита от темных искусств, так что экзамен прошел достаточно легко.

\- Замечательно, - кивает мистер Тумнус. - Полагаю, ты уже определился с тем, чем займешься после выпуска?

\- Да, - охотно соглашается Эдмунд. - Если я наберу достаточное количество баллов, то хотел бы работать в Департаменте правосудия при Министерстве магии.

\- Люси упоминала об этом, - с сомнением отвечает профессор. - Должен признать, я был несколько удивлен. С тех пор, как ты был моим студентом, прошло уже много времени, но я всегда думал, что ты выберешь работу аврора.

\- Я выбирал между двумя этими вариантами, - поясняет Эдмунд, - но потом пришел к выводу, что в Департаменте правосудия я принесу больше пользы. Думаю, мои таланты лежат скорее в этой плоскости.

\- Вероятно, ты прав, - отвечает он со светлой улыбкой. - Но не повлияло ли на твой выбор то, что твой старший брат — аврор?

Эдмунд не отвечает сразу, и какое-то время в комнате становится тихо, только клацают блюдца, что моет Люси.

\- Когда-то я боялся жить в его тени, или чего-то вроде этого, - сознается он, - но, полагаю, я смог перерасти этот страх.

\- Твоя мудрость не устает меня удивлять, - мистер Тумнус улыбается. - Хотя, стоило бы привыкнуть, ты уже в четырнадцать был взрослым не по годам.

\- Эдмунд Справедливый, так мы его зовем, - добавляет Люси, немножко поддразнивая его; она садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи. Эдмунд делано возмущенно смотрит на нее, чем вызывает у профессора смешок.

\- Чем планируешь заняться летом? - спрашивает профессор. - Если не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю.

\- Нет, что Вы. Я собираюсь в июле в Лондон на пару дней, навестить Питера. А в Августе собираюсь поехать к другу в Дублин.

На словах о друге Люси подкатывает глаза, и Эдмунд легонько щипает ее. Только она знает про их с Каспианом отношения. Он не говорил ей, - она сама догадалась вскоре после того, как он вернулся с пасхальных праздников в прошлом году.

\- Вот и славно, - рассеянно отвечает мистер Тумнус, встает из-за стола и подходит к двери. - Не нужно подзуживать друг друга. Кстати, директор будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

Едва он успевает произнести эти слова, как раздается тихий стук в дверь; за порогом обнаруживается Дамблдор собственной персоной.

\- Не знал, что Вы принимаете гостей, - замечает директор с улыбкой, заходя внутрь.

\- Мы как раз собирались уходить, - синхронно отвечают Люси и Эдмунд, поднимаясь с подушек.

\- Мистер Пэвенси, мисс Пэвенси, - приветствует их Дамблдор, когда они проходят мимо.

Эдмунду неловко, ведь директор не разговаривал с ним лично с третьего курса, но он отвечает на приветствие, как и Люси. После этого мистер Тумнус уверяет ее, что если она захочет, то может зайти еще, позже вечером.

*  
\- Я всегда чувствую себя такой маленькой рядом с ним, - говорит Люси, пока они спускаются вниз. - Словно мне снова одиннадцать и мне только-только предстоит распределение. Так странно.

Эдмунд лишь кивает безучастно, и его сестра, по обыкновению, перескакивает с одной темы на другую.

\- А почему ты задержался сегодня? Я думала, что ты закончишь в три.

\- Нужно было написать Каспиану. Я рассчитывал управиться быстрее, но моя сова куда-то запропастилась, так что я дописал еще пару вещей.

\- Что ж, если ты писал письмо своему парню, то-о-о ... - хитро улыбается Люси, растягивая конец предложения.

\- А ну умолкни, Люси! - возмущается Эдмунд, борясь с желанием стукнуть ее. Но ее улыбка становится только шире.

\- Что-то не так? Ты же знаешь, я могу продолжать хоть весь день... У Эдмунда есть парень, у Эдмунда есть парень! - нараспев произносит она, не понижая голос, и бегом бежит вниз по лестнице, улепетывая от брата.

Эдмунд бежит за ней и пытается перекричать ее. Он ведет себя, как ребенок, но это совершенно неважно, ведь уже лето и он сдал все экзамены.

Его зовут Эдмунд Пэвенси, ему семнадцать и он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.


End file.
